


Relative Definitions (or how context changes word meanings)

by Bether



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another away mission. Unfortunately for Worf, this one involves cold precipitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Definitions (or how context changes word meanings)

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel who requested Picard with Data and/or Worf and the prompt sleet. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a Picard muse, so Riker gets to join them instead. Not set anywhere special in continuity (except probably after Tasha's death first season). Cheers!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

"I thought this planet was supposed to be _hospitable_ ," Worf grumbled under his breath, swatting at the falling flakes that were trying desperately to cling to his face and hair.

Data glanced over to the Klingon. "I believe that the Kazarites consider this to be hospitable weather."

Worf grunted. "It is _snowing_."

"Actually," Data tilted his head thoughtfully, "this precipitation seems to be a mixture of rain and snow, more commonly referred to as sleet or wintry showers."

Ahead of them, Will Riker hid a smile—and changed the subject: "It's not like you to complain, Mr. Worf."

Stiffening almost imperceptibly, Worf grit his teeth. "I am not _complaining_ ," he countered, disdain for the implication evident plain by how he said the word. The effect was ruined, however, when he sniffed loudly and growled. "Although I will admit, cold weather does not… _agree_ with Klingons."

Data opened his mouth—perhaps to comment, perhaps to ask a question—before apparently thinking better of the action and shutting his mouth again.

This time Riker didn't bother to hide his amused grin.


End file.
